1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool and, more particularly, to a multi-purpose tool having a flashlight, a knife assembly and a driver means received therein.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional screw driver which includes a handle 70 and a shank 71 extending longitudinally from one of two ends of the handle 70. The shank 71 has a tip portion 72 having a specific configuration so as to drive a screw. The conventional screw driver has only one function so that a user has to carry many types of screw drivers with him/her to complete his/her work. However, it is heavy to carry many screw drivers and the screw drivers could drop or lost.
The present invention intends to provide an improved multi-purpose tool which includes a flashlight, a knife assembly and a driver means to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.